


Under the Fireflies

by Mayonayys



Series: Commission Work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Cute, F/F, Fantasy, Magic, Romance, Surprise Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonayys/pseuds/Mayonayys
Summary: Hi :) This is a collection of stories I've been commissioned to write.First up we have:Under the Fireflies (for HyenaGlasses)Latte wants to surprise Soda with a date watching the fireflies. Of course, things are always bound to get a little off course...Hope to add more works soon ♥
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Commission Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872415
Kudos: 2





	Under the Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyenaGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaGlasses/gifts).



The trees were thinner here, you could see the beautiful blue and orange shaded sky through the sparse canopy above. Two of this world's moons were already visible in the sky, a dusty brown one and a hazy pink one, they were quite the sight. Latte grinned, this would be the perfect spot for firefly watching. Her big blue eyes scanned the area, she could already see a few of the flickering insects buzzing about - more would be here later, no doubt. Soda would love it.

She gingerly sat the supplies she had brought with her, a picnic blanket and a small basket of dinnerware. She opened up a portal, needing to get the food and the rest of the supplies ready while Soda was busy finishing up her search for new gems and ingredients.

When Latte arrived home, she noticed Soda was still out, she hoped her partner would be back in time! She had already done all of the preparatory work for her pastries, so she just needed to roll them out, shape them, and get them in the oven. She made quick work of the blueberry scones, getting them out of the oven as soon as the front door creaked open. 

“Latte~” Soda chimed, her little satchel heavy with her new finds. “Oh,” She grinned as she made her way into the kitchen, “It smells so good in here!”

Latte grinned right back, a happy blush appearing on her cheeks, “All for you.” She bent herself to place a ginger kiss on Soda’s head, causing the smaller woman to giggle, covering her mouth with her paw. “I have more surprises though,” she admitted, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

Soda just smiled, her heart aching a bit as she looked up to her loving girlfriend. Sometimes, she was still in awe at how perfect Latte was for her. It all felt like a big dream at times. “I’ll get cleaned up then?” She reached up, Latte bending down to receive the small peck Soda placed on the end of her nose, “Or can I help with anything?”

Latte just shook her head, “No, nope. You just go get ready.”

Latte made quick work of getting the rest of the meal together, grabbing some strawberry milks and making little sandwiches for the two of them. Well, little for her, at least. She let out a little chuckle as she looked down at the food in her paw, it looked comical in her hands, but they would fit nicely in Soda’s palm, and that's what mattered. She tucked all of the food into a cute wicker basket, lined with a peach colored fabric.

Just on time, Soda bounced into the kitchen, biting her bottom lip in excited anticipation. Latte grinned at her expression when she saw her, Soda’s eyes lighting up when she noticed the basket. “We’re going somewhere?” A smile broke out on her face and she had to mentally tell herself to not bounce up and down in excitement.

Latte nodded, “That's not all…” She stuck her tongue out teasingly, eliciting a small grumble from her girlfriend. Despite her playful pout, Soda still bound over to Latte, not being able to keep the smile from her face. Latte scooped up the smaller woman with ease, holding her in one arm, receiving a small peck on her cheek for the quick catch, while she picked up the picnic basket with her other hand. “Ready?” Soda asked excitedly.

“If you are,” Latte replied. Soda gave a little nod of her head. The pair left their comfortable little home, making their way out front and into a nice cleared area where Latte could open her portal.

Soda had come to associate Latte’s portal with exciting adventure’s and she couldn’t help the quickening of her heartbeat as they stepped through. Soda blinked rapidly, trying to get her eyes to adjust faster to the change in lighting. It was darker here, but as the world came into focus, she realized they were in the thicket of a forest.

Latte let out a hum, “A little off course.” But she recognized this area from when she was hunting for the perfect spot before. “It won’t be far, though.” 

Soda nodded, “I can walk.” She didn’t have to ask twice, Latte sat her down on her feet. “You know I love a nice walk.” She chimed, reassuring Latte that it was fine.

Latte pointed them in a direction and they began their walk. She let Soda lead, Latte enjoyed watching as her eyes scanned the foliage around them. She was curious by nature, always on the lookout for new and exciting things. She would even stop momentarily every now and again to get a closer look at something. 

“Oh, night-blooms.” Soda perked, pointing a few meters away from them. She quickly made her way to them, Latte right on her tail. She plucked one of the blooms from the bush they were on. The pretty pale blue flowers seemed to shimmer in the light of the moons above. “Here,” she gestured for Latte to bend down. Soda gently stuck the flower in Latte’s hair. “It's perfect.” They both grinned.

“Not yet,” Latte sat her basket down, grabbing a flower of her own and putting it in Soda’s hair. “Now it is.” She gave a toothy grin and Soda began to giggle and say something back, but froze.

“ _Is that a…”_ Soda whispered and Latte began to turn and look behind her. A gesture from Soda made Latte halt her movement for a moment, but more carefully began to turn again after a second.

“Unicorn?” Latte questioned as her eyes finally landed on the small horse-like creature. She heard Soda rustling around for something in her satchel, but then she paused. “Latte, it's so small. I think it's a baby.” The concern in Soda’s voice was tangible, it made Latte’s heart sink.

As if on cue, the little creature let out a small noise, sounding like a cry for help. It’s eyes locked with Latte’s, it didn’t run but stayed standing in the same spot. “I think it’s lost.” Latte felt like she could see the fear in the little things eyes. She placed a paw gingerly on Soda’s back, in a comforting manner.

“We have to help it.” Soda’s voice wavered and she began to slowly inch closer to it.

Latte looked down at her picnic basket, then to the creature, then to Soda… She held in a sigh and nodded, a small smile coming to her face. Soda’s loving and kind nature was one of the many reasons she loved her, of course she would assist with this, even if it meant putting off her own plans. 

As Soda grew closer and closer, the unicorn began to let out a few more cries. Finally, Soda realized why the little thing was standing here, so still. “Oh no.” She whispered under her breath. 

Latte quickly moved to Soda’s side, only startling the unicorn a little, but she saw what made Soda so upset. “Creeping vines,” she stated, shaking her head and moving closer, slowly lowering herself to her knees. The fast growing, thorned, vines had captured the unicorns back end, holding it in place. Up close like this, it was clear it was very frightened. It shook where it stood, looking tired and dehydrated. 

“I’ll get these,” Latte reassured Soda, kneeling beside it. She extended one of her sharp claws and carefully plucked at the vines that twisted around small white legs. They were easy to cut through, but as she did so, the plant tried its best to heal itself. Other parts of the vines tried to grow, but Latte didn’t let them get the chance.

While Latte worked to free the unicorn, Soda went to where it could see her clearly. She extended a soft paw, it flinched, but after opening its eyes, it gave her paw a little sniff. After it seemed the unicorn wasn’t nearly as frightened of them anymore, she pulled a small water bottle from her side, pouring the cool, clean liquid in front of its face, which it eagerly lapped at.

As if instinctively, the unicorn gave a little leap forward as soon as the last vine that bound it was cut. It bound a few steps on wobbly legs, wounds littering its hind end. It paused to look back at Latte and Soda, eyes seeming to plead for more help.

“Wait, wait,” Soda spoke to the creature, as if it could understand her. She scurried to its side and was surprised when it let her so near. She concentrated on the wounds, a green glow coming from her paws and moving over the area. She gently shushed it in a comforting tone as it let out some small whimpers of pain. “It’ll all be ok, little one.” She reassured again. 

When she was done, she glanced around the area, wondering what repercussions her wild magic would have this time. She didn’t immediately notice it, but Latte did. “Mushrooms.” Latte let out a small laugh as the tiny little fungi began to sprout all along the ground around them. 

Soda sighed, “Ok, so not that bad this time.” She looked around the area, the spread didn’t seem to be too wide. And they looked to be native mushrooms, from what Soda had seen so far. So, hopefully, no harm done.

The unicorn gave Soda a small bow of its head, its eyes seeming to glisten as they met hers once more. It bounded off a little ways as Soda and Latte both stood their full height. It let out another cry, this one far less distressed. In the distance, a similar cry was heard. They both hoped it was the mother.

It bounded further into the woods, looking back at the pair when it got a certain distance away, as if beckoning them to follow. And they did. 

It wasn’t far when they saw a distinct glisten through the thicket, “That must be her.” Latte whispered, but Soda was already at the ready with her little camera from her satchel. She was holding her breath, waiting for the perfect moment. The mother unicorn walked out to greet her baby, nuzzling it gently before inspecting the area where it was once wounded. 

Soda’s camera clicked and the mama unicorn jerked her head up, eyes on them. Soda managed to get another picture before the two unicorns disappeared into the forest.

Once they were gone, Soda let out an excited squeal. “I can’t believe that just happened!” Latte gave a small chuckle, “Good thing you had your camera on you.” Soda nodded her head aggressively in agreement. 

She messed with the device for a second, her face suddenly falling. “What happened?” Her eyes scanned the pictures. It was as if someone had shone a bright light into the camera lens. The only thing even vaguely reminiscent of a unicorn that could be seen was the slight curve of a white rump in one of the photos.

Latte squinted at the little screen, then back to where the unicorns had stood. “Guess there really is a reason why not many people have good photos.” Soda pouted at Latte’s words. “Sorry, Soda. Maybe we can come back again and look for them some other time?” She leaned down to scoop Soda up in her arms.

Latte planted several soft kisses on Soda’s face, causing the frowning woman to finally break into a smile and laugh. Soda let out a big sigh, “Pictures or not, that was amazing!” She gave Latte a big hug.

Latte nodded in agreement, bringing the pair back to where she had dropped her basket.

Since the two had left the area, the mushroom’s had spread more and more. “ _Oh no.”_ Latte eyed her basket on the forest floor. Several mushrooms had sprouted on it and the little cloth that had covered the food inside was now bulging. She scooped the basket up, holding it up for Soda to inspect.

“Latte I’m so sorry.” Soda pushed back the cover, revealing the contents inside had all but turned to fungi.

Latte let out a sigh, but smiled, “Don’t worry about it, Soda.” As she spoke, Soda plucked out the two glass bottles of milk, which were seemingly untouched.

Soda looked up at Latte with big eyes, “I ruined our date.”

Latte frowned and shushed her with a gentle kiss. “It's not ruined if we’re still together.”

Even though the food was rendered inedible, Latte still carried her little girlfriend to the area she had prepped. Before they even got there, Soda was in awe as many of the flickering little fireflies were out and about. The spot where Latte had lain the blanket was filled with them, it was better than she could have imagined.

Soda’s eyes sparkled as she gazed at the fascinating little bugs. She turned to look to Latte, eyes wide. Latte felt her heart melt.

“I love it, Latte.” Soda grinned. “I love _you_!”


End file.
